Desencanto
by DehDulcet
Summary: Gina está começando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando vê seus sonhos despedaçados. Uma popularidade fojada faz com que comece andar com as pessoas 'erradas'. Até que ponto ela vai se envolver? Draco/Gina, Rony/Pansy.
1. Decepção

O início das aulas cheirava promissor para Gina. Talvez esse ano ela pudesse conseguir tudo o que sempre quis desde os dez anos.

De certa forma estava orgulhosa em pertencer às aulas avançadas de poções, um feito que nem a amiga Hermione Granger havia conseguido em seu quinto ano. Claro que isso tinha sido apenas um lance de sorte, já que nenhum sextanista havia largado a escola no ano anterior para que Mione pudesse substituí-lo.

Gina havia melhorado muito seu desempenho escolar durante o ano anterior. Não que fosse alguém com sede por conhecimento, mas enfiar a cabeça – e o que mais pudesse – nos estudos foi o único jeito que arranjou de fugir da ideia de Harry Potter se agarrando com Cho Chang por todo canto do castelo.

Além disso, Gina descobriu que alguns alunos, que não estavam dispostos a gastar seu precioso tempo enfiados na biblioteca, podiam pagar para que alguém mais fizesse seus trabalhos. E os de Poções eram os que valiam mais.

Desde então a garota tornou-se uma expert na matéria, caindo nas graças até mesmo de Snape, que não via aquele tipo de empenho vindo de Grifinórios com muita frequência.

Gina fazia trabalhos de alguns alunos mais velhos também, o que fez com que seus dois últimos relatórios de poções do ano anterior tivessem conteúdo tão avançado que Snape sugeriu a ela fazer uma teste especial: se passasse, Ginny pularia um ano da matéria. Um ano a menos com seboso parecia uma bela de uma oferta, embora achasse que a tal prova era uma maneira de provar que algum quintanista, leia-se Hermione Granger, não havia feito os trabalho para ela.

Felizmente Ginny havia feito um trabalho para um sextanista que continha grande parte do assunto da prova, que ela conseguiu terminar com certa facilidade. Snape pareceu surpreso com o resultado. Quando perguntada a respeito de como sabia todo aquele conteúdo, Gina apenas respondeu que tinha grande apreço pela matéria, e que se dedicava a ela nas horas vagas. Pôde jurar que viu um esboço de sorriso no rosto do professor, que parecia orgulhoso com o fato de alguém além dele naquele castelo dedicar mais tempo que o estritamente necessário a Poções.

Quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts naquele ano havia junto um comunicado avisando que Gina iria as aulas de Poções junto com seu irmão Rony, Hermione e Harry Potter. Talvez agora que Harry e Cho não estavam mais juntos Gina pudesse utilizar o tempo extra de convivência para fazê-lo notar que ela existia.

Mas esta não era a melhor surpresa do envelope. Havia também um bilhete de McGonagal. Aparentemente a diretora da Grifinória havia notado a melhora significativa do desempenho da garota – de fato Gina tinha fechado com nota máxima em quase todas as matérias, incluindo transfiguração – e decidido premiá-la com um broche de monitora.

O fato teria sido o bastante pra deixar Rony enciumado, não fosse a carta dele conter seu distintivo de quadribol.

Molly estava quase explodindo de orgulho dos filhos, e tratava os dois melhor do que lembravam nos últimos dias de férias. Ginny pôde até comprar um uniforme novo.

Os dois primeiros dias de aula transcorreram naturalmente para a ruiva e hoje ela teria sua primeira aula de poções. Apressou-se esperando que Harry, Rony e Mione ainda estivessem tomando café, de modo que pudessem seguir juntos para a aula em seguida. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga na grande mesa de Mogno do Salão Principal, cumprimentando a todos enquanto pegava algumas torradas. Notou certa movimentação quando o correio chegou. Aparentemente algum idiota havia resolvido escrever algum tipo de jornalzinho de fofocas e mandar para alguns dos estudantes. Rony roubou um da mão de um garoto do terceiro ano que ia em direção as salas.

- Olhe Harry. Aparentemente você e Cho terminaram o ano passado porque ela finalmente descobriu que a rachadura na sua testa pode se abrir a qualquer momento, e ela não queria outro namorado morto pelo segundo ano seguido. – Rony disse em um tom quase divertido.

Harry pegou o jornal das mãos do amigo e correu os olhos pela notícia.

- Só tem besteira nessa coisa. Me pergunto como alguém pode gastar seu tempo numa infantilidade como essa. Acho que é melhor irmos para a aula em vez de ficar lendo essa porcaria.

Harry fez menção de se levantar, seguido pelos dois amigos, quando Gina o interrompeu.

- Esperem, eu tenho aula com vocês esqueceram? Duas maravilhosas aulas com o seboso para começar bem o dia – Gina disse com um meio sorriso, já se levantando.

- Na verdade, Ginny – Harry a parou – eu meio que queria falar com o Rony e a Mione antes, então, eu acho que a gente se encontra na sala, pode ser?

- Claro - disse com o sorriso fraco. Afinal o que estava pensando? Que os três começariam a tratá-la como alguém do grupo? Ia levar algum tempo para que Harry deixasse de vê-la como a irmãzinha do Rony, mas ela não ia desistir. Gastou o resto do tempo que tinha lendo o ridículo jornalzinho de papel a sua frente, já que suas amigas do quinto ano já haviam deixado o Salão. O jornal não continha nada além de fofocas inúteis sobre algumas garotas da Corvinal, comentários maldosos a respeito do que eles chamavam de "Trio Maravilha" e uma coluna inteira a respeito de como Flitwick fazia para escovar os dentes pela manhã. Gina achou que aquilo cheirava à Sonserina até o topo, o que a fez lembrar que teria que encarar Draco Malfoy e toda sua trupe dali a cerca de 5 minutos. Decidiu então ir para a sala antes que se atrasasse e Snape decidisse dar um discurso motivacional logo no primeiro período.

Chegando na sala viu que Hermione estava sentada com Harry e Rony com Lilá, acabando com as esperanças de interagir com Harry durante a aula. Sentou com Parvati, uma garota simpática da sua casa. Draco Malfoy e algum idiota sonserino sentaram-se na carteira de trás, acabando com qualquer expectativa de Gina de que os próximos 60 minutos não fossem um completo inferno.

Felizmente Snape entrou na sala antes que Malfoy pudesse tivesse a chance de se provar o ser mais insuportável na face da Terra. Começou a passar uma poção simples no quadro, a qual Gina começou a fazer sem dificuldades, o que não podia se dizer de Parvati.

-Hey, Weasley – Malfoy sussurrou, parecendo se divertir . – Quer dizer que você arranjou um jeito de perseguir o Cicatriz até nas aulas do Seboso?

Os dois sonserinos riram e Gina fingiu ignorar o comentário. Parvati continuou picando suas flores de Asfódelo e parecia um pouco sem graça. Era isso o que todos achavam então? Que ela estava ali só para ficar perto de Harry? Talvez tivesse sido melhor não poder sentar do lado dele afinal.

Quando o sinal bateu Ginny deixou um vidro com a poção pronta em cima da mesa de Snape e saiu apressada. Sua próxima aula, Feitiços, era do outro lado do castelo e ela não queria se atrasar. Além disso, não estava com a menor vontade de implorar a atenção de Harry e ser motivo de mais comentários entre os sextanistas. Felizmente só tinha Poções de novo na sexta-feira, e até lá, evitaria pensar sobre isso.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. Gina se sentou entre as amigas do ano nas refeições e aproveitou para colocar o papo em dia com elas. Recebeu as primeiras encomendas de trabalho na quinta-feira, e passou todo o seu tempo livre na biblioteca.

A sexta –feira de arrastou lentamente até as aulas de poções –as duas últimas. O ânimo de Gina melhorou ainda mais ao lembrar-se de que hoje a poção valeria nota. A aula de Gina tinha sido perto das masmorras, então ela foi uma das primeiras a chegar. Rony sentou-se a seu lado e Harry e Hermione na cadeira de trás. Gina pensou que isso provavelmente não tinha nada a ver com as duas serem ótimas em poções, e os dois péssimos.

- Como sabem –Snape entrou na sala já resmungando – hoje realizaremos uma pequena atividade em dupla. – seu olhar parou em Gina e o irmão. – Agora, o que os faz pensar, Sr. e Srta. Weasley, que deixarei irmãos juntos na minha sala de aula? Ande Weasley, troque de lugar com o Sr. Goyle ali atrás. Sua companhia será Sr. Crab, o que acha disso? – Snape disse enquanto Goyle sentava-se no lugar de Rony.

"Ótimo" pensou o que queria era acabar logo o que quer que Snape quisesse e ir para o seu dormitório tomar um longo banho quente. Não queria ouvir gracinhas de uma toupeira como Goyle.

- Escute, se quiser tirar a primeira nota boa da sua vida, apenas fique quietinho que eu faço todo o trabalho, okay?

Goyle acenou com a cabeça e passou as próximas duas horas fingindo amassar algum tipo de baga. Gina terminou a poção além do tempo que gostaria, já que não tinha ninguém –com um cérebro – para ajudá-la com os ingredientes. Os alunos podiam sair assim que terminassem e ela teve que cutucar o ombro do Sonserino a seu lado para que ele percebesse que ele parasse de espremer bagas.

Tomou um longo banho quente antes de descer para a janta. Sentou-se ao lado de Jenny e Caroline, suas colegas de quarto, quando foi acompanhada por seu irmão, Harry e Hermione. Os seis conversaram durante o jantar, e Ginny pegou-se pensando em como o sorriso de Harry parecia mais bonito a cada dia.

Já que não havia visita a Hogsmead, Gina aproveitou o fim de semana para fazer um trabalho de transfigurações de duas meninas do quarto ano, e uma pesquisa de feitiços de um corvinal de seu ano.

Havia acabado de chegar às masmorras quando a voz de Snape atravessou o ambiente. Gina sentou-se no primeiro lugar vago que viu – na fileira da frente, ao lado de Hermione. A amiga pareceu desconfortável por um momento, embora tenha lhe dado um sorriso fraco. Gina pensou que Hermione não deveria ter exatamente amado perder o posto de CDF número um na classe de Snape, que a odiava, e que talvez achasse injusto Gina assistir aulas com uma turma mais avançada. O professor tinha acabado de passar na lousa um trabalho que deveria ser entregue na semana seguinte e começava a dar instruções sobre a poção que deveriam preparar hoje.

Gina copiou o conteúdo da lousa em seu caderno cuidadosamente. "Aposto que muita gente vai encomendar esse trabalho" pensou, animada, já que ganharia muitos galeões e precisaria pesquisar sobre o assunto apenas uma vez. Estava tão distraída que mal percebeu Hermione sussurrando algo como "você lê as instruções e eu faço a poção".

-Stra. Granger! Vejo que está tendo dificuldades em se concentrar com sua amiga sentada ao seu lado. Talvez trocar de lugar com Srta. Parkinson a ajudará a ficar calada em minha aula. –Gina havia sido pega de surpresa – E menos dez pontos para Grifinória.

Hermione parecia envergonhada enquanto ia se sentar ao lado de Malfoy. É claro que ninguém gostava de perder pontos para a casa, mas Snape tirar pontos de Grifinórios não era exatamente algo incomum. Gina ajeitou-se na carteira quando Pansy Parkinson, a antiga dupla de Malfoy, sentava-se ao seu lado.

"Inacreditável" pensou. "É a segunda vez em três aulas que faço dupla com sonserinos". Gina pegou um minuto para reparar na garota. Tudo a respeito dela exalava riqueza –os sapatos de salto de couro brilhante, a postura correta,o uniforme engomado e os cabelos meticulosamente alinhados. Pansy pertencia a uma família bruxa puro-sangue tradicional e como tal, emanava elegância em cada gesto. Gina sentiu-se mal ao constatar o quão pueril e gastas suas próprias vestes pareciam ao lado das dela, fazendo uma nota mental de usar sempre o uniforme novo nas aulas de poções.

-Eu separo os ingredientes enquanto você prepara a poção, pode ser? – a garota disse numa voz calma. Gina estava feliz que pelo menos teria alguém para ajudá-la desta vez. Além disso, esperava que Parkinson fosse tentar humilhá-la de alguma forma, ficando meio surpresa com o comportamento maduro da garota. Provavelmente Hermione não teria a mesma sorte com Malfoy.

Parkinson era uma das melhores alunas da Sonserina, então terminaram a poção sem maiores dificuldades. Diferente de seu irmão e Harry, sentados na carteira de trás, que acabaram com uma gosma escarlate que ameaçava explodir a qualquer minuto.

Gina deixou a sala conversando com Demelza, uma das garotas da Grifinória. Demelza era a terceira monitora da Grifinória,- já que, como era de se esperar, Hermione era monitora-chefe – e jogava como artilheira pelo time da casa.

-Hey, Gin, você vai na reunião do monitores hoje a noite, certo?

- Sim, as oito né?

-Isso. Então, eu não sei se você sabe, mas no domingo a tarde vai ter a seletiva do time de quadribol. Três dos nossos jogadores se formaram o ano passado, e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de tentar uma das vagas de artilheira. Ronny disse que vocês costumam jogar em casa, e que você é boa...

- Claro Demelza. Domingo estarei lá. – Gina disse com um grande sorriso. Tinha considerado a ideia de tentar entrar no time desde o ano anterior. Ela e os irmãos tinham praticado bastante durante as férias. Ficou feliz que Ronny tenha elogiado seu desempenho.

- Te vejo a noite então, Gin. – dizendo isso Demelza saiu apressada.

* * *

Reunião dos monitores. Nada poderia ser mais chato que aquilo. Ser monitor era de certo modo uma honra, e sem dúvida uma ótima conquista acadêmica, mas andar por aí de noite atrás de crianças perdidas e casais namorando não era lá o melhor trabalho do mundo. Perguntava-se como Filch acabara tendo isso como profissão.

- Bem, todos já estão aqui, acho que podemos começar. - Como era de se esperar, Hermione era a monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Falava para os outros 15 monitores sentados ante a uma mesa arredondada colocada no centro da sala. Sob uma das paredes de pedra repousava um quadro negro no qual estava determinado o horário da ronda de cada um. Além de Mione e dela própria, a monitoria da Grifinória era constituída por Córmaco McLaggen, do sexto ano, e Demelza Kent, setimanista.

- O que exatamente você quer começar, Granger? – Dafne Greengrass, setimanista da Sonserina, interrompeu. Dafne tinha longos cabelos loiros e magníficos olhos verdes. Era considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio. – Os horários já estão no quadro. Não vejo motivo para essa reunião.

Gina analisou os colegas na sala. Ao lado de Dafne estava Pansy Parkinson e Malfoy, ambos sextanistas, e um garoto do seu ano Leonel Hawkings, que jogava como batedor pelo time da Sonserina. O grupo da Lufa-Lufa era constituído por dois Setimanistas – Ana Abbot e John Muller – e duas garotas que Gina não conhecia. Ao lado de Ana estava Cornelia Strauss e Edgar Malik, setimanistas. Thiago Van der Belt, sextanista, tamborilava os dedos ao lado de sua colega de ano Blair Blunt. Correndo os olhos pela sala Gina podia identificar várias diferenças entre os colegas, mas havia uma grande semelhança: todos estavam impacientes. Greengrass tinha razão, por que diabos Hermione decidiu fazer aquela reunião? Aparentemente a questão havia se resolvido enquanto Gina estava em seus devaneios, pois os alunos estavam se levantando e indo embora. Rumou para o salão comunal, passando antes na cozinha. Não tinha jantado e tinha muitos trabalhos para terminar até sexta-feira.

* * *

Domingo chegou mais rápido do que esperava e Gina sentia-se despreparada para a seletiva. Harry e Rony já estavam no campo de quadribol quando chegou. Alguns estudantes se reuniam nas arquibancadas para assistir. Reconheceu Hermione ao lado de um bando de sonserinos de seu ano e ela lhe desejou boa sorte. Sorriu.

Gina estava muito nervosa e lembrava-se do teste apenas como um borrão. Não sabia dizer se havia ido bem ou mal. Estavam fazendo o teste com um outro candidato a artilheiro e Gina preferiu não ficar para assistir. Os resultados sairiam assim que acabassem os testes de artilheiros e batedor e Gina esperaria no Salão Comunal, após um lindo banho quente.

Demorou-se um pouco mais que o de costume, e quando saiu do dormitório o que viu foi um alvoroço. Pessoas se acotovelavam para tentar ler uma pequena folha fixada na parede. Ia em direção ao tumulto quando seus olhos cruzaram um Harry sorridente.

- Você Passou Gin. – Gina abriu um sorriso largo e o abraçou. A posição no time e a proximidade com a garota despertaram em seu peito algo quente. Quando se separaram Gina quase o beijou, mas foi interrompida pela voz do irmão a parabenizando, a trazendo de volta de seus devaneios. O resto do time veio parabenizá-la, e os novos e antigos integrantes confraternizaram pelo resto da noite.

* * *

Era segunda e ela estava morta. Sua cabeça doía e estava extremamente cansada. Puxou pela memória o porquê de se sentir assim e um sorriso ganhou seus lábios. Era a nova artilheira do Time de Quadribol. Enquanto se arrumava para o café da manhã, Gina pensava em como este ano estava sendo bom para ela – era monitora, conseguiu entrar para o time, e até mesmo tinha algum dinheiro para comprar suas próprias coisas. Agora que estava no time, Gina poderia usar todo o dinheiro que guardara desde o ano passado para comprar uma nova vassoura. Rony ganhara uma de Harry quando entrou para o time o ano passado, e desde então Gina usava a antiga do irmão – um Comet 270.

Recebeu os parabéns das colegas de quarto e desceu com elas para o Salão Principal. Podia sentir o cheiro das torradas sendo servidas e sentiu seu estomago roncar. Alguns grifinórios a parabenizavam ao longo do caminho e Gina sentia-se orgulhosa. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Pansy Parkinson que tinha uma expressão séria e olhava diretamente para ela.

- Weasley – disse -Achei que devia saber – a garota entregou-lhe um envelope. Gina a viu ir embora e ponderou se devia abri-lo ou não. Abriu o envelope e sentiu como se um balaço a tivesse atingido. Segurava agora uma fotografia de um casal se beijando vorazmente perto das estufas de Herbologia. Estaria tudo bem se o casal não fosse Harry e sua amiga Hermione.

-Gina, aí está você! Nós estávamos andando e de repente você ficou pra trás... – Caroline reparou que Gina estava quieta e segurava um papel com uma expressão catatônica. Aproximou-se para ver do que se tratava, preocupação a invadindo - Gina, você tá bem? O que aconte... – A garota ficou sem palavras ao olhar para a imagem. Trocou olhares com uma Gina chocada.

- Merlin – soltou Jenny ao ver a foto – se mais gente teve acesso a essa foto pode ter certeza que estará no jornal da escola hoje. – Jenny levantou os olhos em direção ao salão comunal, no que foi acompanhada por Gina. Em alguns minutos o correio chegaria, o que significava que todos iam ficar sabendo. Gina começou a fazer o caminho de volta ao dormitório quando uma visão a alarmou. O mais novo casal de Hogwarts andava em direção ao Salão Principal, ao lado de seu irmão. Arregalou os olhos em desespero.

- Ro-Rony – Adiantou-se entrando em sua frente.

- Oi Gin, parabéns de novo pelo time. Aposto que será uma bela artilheira... – Harry começou, dando-lhe um sorriso.

- É, é. Rony, eu preciso falar com você – Gina dirigiu-se novamente ao irmão. Harry pareceu surpreso com sua resposta. Hermione o puxou pelo braço, indicando que deveria deixá-la sozinha com o irmão.

- Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa com mamãe, ou com alguém lá de casa?

- Não Ron, não é nada disso. Mas olha, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

- Então diga logo Gina - o irmão a interrompeu. Parecia impaciente.

- N-Não. Venha comigo, em um lugar q-que a gente possa conversar melhor.

- Olha Gina, se fosse algo urgente você me falaria aqui. Vamos fazer o seguinte...

-Mas Rony, você...

- ... Hermione vai me passar a lição da McGonagal que eu tenho que copiar para o primeiro período. Então a gente conversa no almoço okay?

- Rony, por favor – Gina o segurou pela mão.

- Gina o que deu em você? – Rony puxou sua mão com força. – Tenho certeza que podemos discutir sobre os treinos ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira na hora do almoço. Agora eu preciso ir okay?

- Rony – Gina chamou com uma voz fraca enquanto observava o irmão ir sentar-se na frente de Hermione e Harry. Tinha um olhar desolado. Seus olhos correram pelo salão e encontraram os de Pansy. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Olhou para a janela acima dela. As primeiras corujas começaram a entrar. Precisava sair dali.


	2. Novo olhar

_Gente, queria muito muito muito agradecer a Mandy Malfoy e Biela Bells que me mandaram as primeiras Reviews ever e me fizeram ganhar minha semana. Sério, fiquei muito muito muito feliz. Muito Obrigada. :D_

_Queria também me desculpar pela demora em publicar o capítulo. Prometo que não vai mais demorar tanto, uma semana no máximo. Capítulo três deve sair nos próximos dois ou três dias._

_Espero que gostem._

* * *

Pansy observou as cartas caírem no colo de seus respectivos donos e aos poucos um burburinho se formar. Pessoas comentavam baixinho e apontavam a mesa da grifinória. O que a Granger tão certinha faria agora, com todos apontando pra ela? O Weasley notou que Pansy olhava naquela direção, cerrando os olhos. De certo percebeu que algo estava errado. Olhou em volta pra percebeu que o motivo do burburinho eram eles. Harry e Hermione perceberam também, e Rony notou que a garota tinha uma expressão tensa. Viu que alguns quartanistas se espremiam para ver algo num pergaminho que Rony reconheceu como sendo um daqueles jornais idiotas. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Um grupo de garotos risonhos do segundo ano ia correndo em direção às salas de aula, lançando olhares em sua direção. Rony aproveitou para arrancar o jornal das mãos de um deles.

Pansy viu Weasley perder toda a cor do Rosto enquanto olhava o pergaminho. Pode ver a desilusão em seus olhos enquanto lançava olhares a Granger e Potter. Todo o Salão o observava. Levantou-se, um tom de vermelho tomando seu rosto furiosamente. Pansy o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Rony saia do Salão a passos fortes e sem dizer palavra. Deu um sorriso torto.

* * *

Estava no banheiro de seu dormitório e suas mãos tremiam. A fotografia do bolso de sua capa parecia pesar uma tonelada. Gina não sabia o que pensar. Se sentia nauseada e sua cabeça rodava. Jenny batia na porta do banheiro e deixou-a entrar.

- Ginny, vai ficar tudo bem okay? – disse, abraçando-a. Gina não tinha certeza se podia concordar com ela. – O que você quer fazer? - Gina sentiu-se arrancada dos seus pensamentos como se por uma chave de portal. Tinha aulas para assistir, trabalhos para entregar. Não queria encarar a multidão, mas concluiu que geraria mais comentários a cerca de si mesma se não aparecesse nas aulas.

-Nós vamos à aula.

-Gina, você em certeza? Nós todas poderíamos matar as aulas de hoje e dormir mais um pouco, sabe? Além disso, Carol e eu poderíamos terminar o trabalho de poções de amanhã enquanto...

- Não. Eu tenho exatamente estes trabalhos para entregar e será melhor que eu o faça hoje. Além disso, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder aulas de transfiguração.

Gina se olhou no espelho. Parecia muito pálida e notou o caminho de uma lágrima em sua bochecha. Lavou o rosto.

- Jenny, você podia me maquiar? Meu olhos estão vermelhos e...

- Claro Gin. Ninguém vai notar quando sairmos daqui.

Gina juntava seus pedaços enquanto Jenny a maquiava. Precisava reunir forças para não chorar durante o resto do dia. Não precisava de dó ou gozações de ninguém para piorar tudo.

* * *

Aula de poções. Aula de poções com o sexto ano. Gina tinha decidido comparecer a todas as aulas como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o escândalo no café da manhã não tivesse nada a ver com ela – e tecnicamente não havia. Sabia que havia sido tola nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts e que na época todos sabiam de seus sentimentos por Harry. Só torcia para que achassem que era uma paixonite infantil, e que ela já tivesse superado tudo. Estava dando certo. Até agora.

A garota respirou fundo antes de entrar na Sala de poções, apenas para sentir o ar lhe escapar ao ver Harry e Hermione sentados lado a lado. Sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu enquanto tentava se lembrar de como respirar. Seu coração pareceu diminuir quando viu seu Rony passar pela porta. O olhar vazio. Procurara o irmão depois que saiu do dormitório, mas simplesmente não o achara em nenhum lugar. Dean havia lhe dito que o garoto não havia aparecido em nenhuma das aulas. Era de se esperar. Não achou que o veria justo na aula de poções, que ele odiava, mas lembrou-se de que a atividade de hoje valeria nota e que o irmão não havia ido bem na última. Seguiu-o discretamente com o olhar enquanto Rony procurava algum lugar pra se sentar. Quase todas as duplas já estavam formadas. Gina sabia que Snape não deixaria os dois fazerem a atividade juntos. Seu olhar cruzou o de Harry e ela voltou a encarar a lousa antes que pudesse ver qualquer coisa naqueles olhos que lhe fizesse sucumbir às lágrimas. Seria uma aula longa.

Entrou na sala para ver o mais novo casal da Grifinória sentado lado a lado. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e algo revirar em seu estômago. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia. Raiva, mágoa, traição. Tristeza. Como podiam ter feito aquilo com ele? Pelas suas costas?

Não importava. Não pela próxima hora. Tinha que se concentrar em qualquer que fosse a idiotice que Snape ia passar e se esforçar para não explodir nada dessa vez. Parecia simples o bastante. Se ao menos tivesse algum lugar para se sentar. Estava perdendo a paciência.

-Hey, Weasley. – Encarou a garota sentada numa mesa ao lado dele fitando-o com um sorriso torto. – Procurando algum lugar pra se sentar, agora que sua namoradinha se juntou ao seu melhor amigo? – o sorriso aumentando - Vamos, você pode se sentar aqui. Não queremos ver o Weasley aí, como uma barata tonta, por mais 5 minutos, não é mesmo? – Rony ponderou. Pansy Parkinson era algum tipo de abelha-rainha na Sonserina, do tipo que causava inveja nas garotas e intimidava os homens. Dominadora. Hermione a odiava. Um sorriso irônico formou-se em seus lábios antes de juntar-se a ela. Viu a garota sorrir para uma Hermione que assistia à cena incomodada. A aula seguiu melhor do que Rony esperava, à medida que Pansy fez todo o trabalho e ele tinha a certeza de receber uma nota boa.

- Weasley, vamos – Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela garota que o encarava impaciente e já de pé, com um pote etiquetado em mãos. – Não tenho a vida toda.

Rony pegou a mochila e a seguiu, sem falar nada. A garota colocou a poção na mesa do professor e Rony sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que Hermione ainda trabalhava na sua. Sairia antes dela da sala, e então conseguiria fugir de uma conversa durante mais algum tempo.

- Rony – sentiu algo aquecer-se em seu coração ao ouvir a voz carinhosa e delicada. Virou-se para receber um abraço da irmã. – Como você está? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso fraco. Sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Retribuiu o sorriso.

- Já estive melhor.

-Bom, é melhor sairmos daqui enquanto há tempo.

-Na verdade, eu acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, pensar um pouco, sabe? – Gina concordou.

-Tudo bem, Rony, mas caso queira conversar, eu estarei aqui pra você.

Acompanhou com o olhar a irmã ir embora, perdido em pensamentos. Voltou-se para encontrar um par de olhos castanhos lhe fitando sarcasticamente.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Oh, me desculpe, acabei me comovendo com a história de dois irmãos com os corações partidos. – Disse, levando ao peito uma das mãos, num gesto de falsa emoção – "Estarei aqui pra você" Oh pobre irmão que fora traído pela dentuça.

-Crise na Potterlândia, hah? – Malfoy saiu da sala acompanhado por um outro garoto sonserino, juntando-se à Parkinson. – Como você está se sentindo, Weasley? Agora que você e Granger não poderão mais ter 20 filhinhos pobres e de sangue ruim? – Completou com uma cara de dó. Parkinson e o outro garoto riram, e a sonserina chegou mais perto de Malfoy, puxando-o em direção ao corredor.

- Vamos, Draco. Não queremos ver o Weasley chorando, não é mesmo?

Rony ignorou o que disseram e preocupou-se em sair dali também. Não queria ter que encarar Harry e Hermione ainda. Permaneceu na Torre de Astronomia e acabou adormecendo. Ainda era cedo quando acordou. Rumou até seu dormitório e tomou um banho da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Afinal, seria mais fácil evitar Harry se ele ainda estivesse dormindo.

* * *

Gina deixou seu dormitório acompanhada por Jenny e Carol. As amigas estavam preocupadas com ela, mas Gina garantiu que estava bem, só precisava de algum tempo sozinha. Na verdade, depois do café da manhã, pretendia passar o dia na biblioteca e terminar os trabalhos que tinha para entregar, mas fora interrompida, ainda no salão comunal, pelas pessoas com quem menos queria conversar no castelo inteiro.

- Gina, será que podemos conversar? – Era Hermione quem falava. Harry estava logo atrás com uma expressão um tanto quanto serena. Virou-se para a morena. – Olha Gina, eu sei que a maneira como as coisas aconteceram não foi exatamente a melhor. Eu quero dizer... Harry e eu apenas nos aproximamos, eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você ou...

- Você não me deve nenhuma explicação.

- Gina, me desculpe, eu...

- Você não tem motivos para se desculpar comigo, não é mesmo? – Gina a olhava acusadoramente. Lembrou-se de quando a garota ia dormir na Toca, e ela passava a noite lhe confidenciando seus sentimentos por Harry. Não pôde evitar sentir-se traída. Sentia raiva. – Mas o que vocês fizeram com meu irmão realmente não tem desculpa. – Gina viu seus olhares quase surpresos. Nunca tinha sido tão dura ao falar com nenhum deles, especialmente com Harry. – Você sabia muito bem o que Rony sentia por você, Hermione, vocês dois sabiam. Ainda sim acharam melhor enganá-lo e deixá-lo descobrir tudo através de um jornal estúpido em frente a todo o castelo. Deixaram-no fazer papel de idiota. – A raiva aumentando a cada palavra. Decidiu ir embora antes que a situação atraísse olhares. – Vocês deveriam mesmo se sentir culpados. – Dizendo isso, se virou sem esperar resposta. Muito do seu apetite já tinha ido embora.

* * *

Rumou para o Salão principal distraidamente, e ficou surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas que já estavam ali. Normalmente nunca acordava antes das 9 aos sábados.

Sentou-se e quase que em seguida Lilá Brown sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Oi Rony – disse oferecendo-lhe um sorriso. Rony reparou como seu sorriso era bonito. A garota tinha a pele clara, e os cabelos loiros cacheados eram enfeitados por uma tiara colorida. Os grandes olhos amendoados que brilhavam em sua direção e as inúmeras pulseiras que usava lhe davam um ar de jovialidade e leveza. Sorriu.

- Oi Lilá, como está?

- Bem. E você? Quero dizer, não que eu ache que você ficou mal por causa do que aconteceu ontem, mas é que as pessoas falam, não é? Entendo se você não quiser tocar no assunto. –Rony, estava muito focado em suas torradas e não respondeu. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha falado com Lilá a sós, mas ela parecia perfeitamente confortável ao trazer um assunto delicado como aquele à tona. – Eu só acho que você não deveria perder seu tempo chateando-se pelo que aconteceu. Sabe, a Granger não te merece. – Rony encarou-a com curiosidade. Viu as bochechas da garota começarem a adquirir um tom avermelhado enquanto falava. – Quero dizer, você é forte, e bonito, e joga quadribol - e uau, você é bom. – O ruivo sentiu seu sorriso aumentar conforme a garota inflava seu ego. – E você é engraçado e... tem um sorriso lindo. – Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais e ele viu a garota suspirar. Clareou a garganta antes de continuar, parecia envergonhada. – E qualquer garota da escola gostaria de ficar com você.

- Qualquer garota?

- Claro. Menos a Gina. – Disse, fazendo graça enquanto apontava a garota sentada perto deles. Rony riu.

- Você realmente acha isso?

A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Acho que elas apenas tinham medo de se aproximar, por causa da Granger, sabe? Mas agora...

Rony sorriu galanteador tomando-lhe a mão entre a sua. Reparou como a mão dela parecia pequena e delicada quando comparada à sua. As unhas pintadas com esmalte rosa claro.

- Agora... Talvez _eu_ deva me aproximar delas, não é mesmo? – O garoto disse enquanto se aproximava. A voz baixa e rouca. – Ou melhor, _dela_. – viu Lilá lhe dar um grande sorriso. Estava corada e sua respiração parecia mais rápida que o normal. Não estava acostumado a causar esse tipo de efeito nas mulheres, mas estava adorando. Beijou-lhe a mão da forma mais sedutora que conseguiu antes de deixar o salão.

* * *

Gina viu Lilá suspirar quando Rony beijou-lhe a mão e olhar sonhadoramente para suas costas enquanto ele deixava o Salão. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Lilá corou furiosamente. A ruiva lhe deu seu melhor sorriso e piscou para ela. A garota pareceu mais calma e sorriu também. Gina não gostava especialmente de Lilá, mas ela era bonita, simpática e parecia gostar de seu irmão, e isso era exatamente do que ele precisava.

Saindo do Salão Principal encontrou duas das lufa-lufas cujos trabalhos já estavam prontos. Gina sempre diminuía os pergaminhos magicamente e todas suas "transações" eram discretas. Blair, uma das monitoras da Corvinal, e Sarah, Sonserina, se juntaram ao grupo. Todas as garotas buscavam o mesmo trabalho de transfiguração do quinto ano. Gina distribuía os trabalhos e recebia o dinheiro enquanto todas conversavam sobre amenidades. Sarah avistou o novo casal vinte da Grifinória e não pôde evitar o sorriso irônico que se formou em seus lábios.

- Então, Weasley. Como você está?

- Desculpe?

- Ora, não se faça de tola. Estou falando de Granger e Potter se agarrando por aí. Quero dizer, todos sabiam que você gostava dele desde, sei lá, que você nasceu? E nós sonserinos que somos as cobras. Humpf. Eu, por exemplo, nunca faria o que Granger fez. Roubar o futuro namorado da amiga. Mas encaremos a verdade, ela é uma vadia. – Sarah elevou o tom de voz no momento exato em que Hermione passava ao lado dela. Hermione olhou para a garota e notou que todas do grupinho lançavam olhares nada amigáveis pra ela, menos Gina, que encarava um ponto qualquer na parede. Blair ria em deboche.

- Sarah! – disse num tom agudo de repreensão.

- Ora Weasley, ela é. O que eu posso fazer? Achei que era um consenso geral.

- Não fale assim.

- Gina, querida, - era a vez de Blair falar – ela _é_ uma vaca. Sabe, antes de ficar com Harry sem você saber e tudo. Ela sempre foi. Não tem noção da vida real. O que são aquelas reuniões, por Merlim?

- Acho que ela só quer se sentir importante, melhor que nós, sabe? Anna também é monitora-chefe e nem por isso faz aquela chatice que ela faz. - A lufa-lufa morena disse e Gina se lembrou de que ela era monitora também. Estava meio chocada com o rumo da conversa, mas por um lado era bom falar com alguém que também sentia raiva de Hermione. Talvez fosse mesmo só a raiva, mas Gina não podia evitar concordar com tudo o que falavam. E rir dos comentários.

- O que você acha que ela faria se descobrisse o que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? Não ache que ela não iria te entregar para a McGonagal só porque vocês são "amigas" – Sarah fez as aspas com as mãos. Gina sabia que era verdade, por isso sempre havia mantido segredo.

- De qualquer modo, acho que não somos mais amigas, não é mesmo? – disse sarcasticamente. Blair e Sarah se entreolharam.

- Sabe Weasley, agora que você e Granger não são mais tão próximas, acho que podemos confiar em você. – Gina a olhou perplexa. Sarah sorria. – Não é nada demais. É só que nós, monitores, vamos dar uma festinha hoje à noite na casa dos gritos. E você está convidada. É só trazer alguma comida da cozinha e nos encontraremos lá. Os meninos cuidarão da bebida. – completou com uma piscadela.

- Ah, obrigada, mas não sei. Estou meio cansada e a reunião será tarde...

- Vamos lá Weasley. Ficar trancada no seu dormitório chorando por ter perdido Potter não vai melhorar em nada sua situação. Além do mais, é um ótimo lugar para conhecer seu próximo amor platônico – Sarah disse rindo.

- Não ligue para ela. Demelza estará lá. E outras pessoas que você conhece, vai ser legal.

Sentia-se dividida, mas Sarah estava certa afinal. Ficar trancada de nada adiantaria.

-Tudo bem então. – dispensou-lhes um sorriso fraco antes de ir à biblioteca, onde passou o resto da tarde.

* * *

No caminho até o campo de Quadribol, reparou em quantas garotas lhe cumprimentavam e lançavam olhares. Talvez Lilá estivesse certa. Talvez realmente não fosse o zero à esquerda que Hermione o fazia se sentir. Talvez as garotas realmente o achassem atraente e ele apenas não tivesse reparado, concentrado demais em Mione. Talvez realmente fosse hora de mudar.

Quando estava quase deixando o castelo, foi surpreendido por uma Hermione esbaforida. Harry vinha em seu encalço. "_Bom, não é como se eu pudesse evitar isso para sempre_" pensou.

- Rony. – o garoto a encarou – eu queria te pedir desculpas. Olhe, eu sei que nós deveríamos ter te contado antes. É só que nós não sabíamos como. Ficamos sem jeito.

- Cara, eu nunca quis te magoar nem nada, você sabe que é como um irmão pra mim. –Encarou os olhos verdes de Harry. Irmão. Ele o tratara como um irmão. Mas foi isso o que recebera em troca, não é mesmo? Rony estava perdido em pensamentos e mal escutava o que o casal lhe falava. Casal. Nunca achara que aquilo ia acontecer. Malfoy estava certo. Ainda que de forma abstrata, sempre que pensava em seu futuro e em formar uma família, via Hermione. Embora não namorassem, sempre teve a certeza de que iriam ficar juntos algum dia. Só que Harry passou na frente. Olhou para Hermione que ainda falava sem parar e estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Hermione – o ruivo a segurou pelos ombros – Eu estou bem, okay? Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só quero ficar sozinho por um tempo. – E cruzou o portal em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Nada lhe faria melhor no momento que voar. Ao chegar ao alto reparou que Lilá estava sentada na arquibanca junto a uma amiga. A garota viu que Rony olhava em sua direção e cutucou Lilá com o cotovelo, apontando o dedo pra cima. Lilá fitou-o animada, acenando-lhe com a mão e dando um daqueles sorrisos que ele gostava. Sorriu de volta. Ela realmente era linda. Com um aceno, voou de volta ao grupo de lufanos que treinavam por diversão, juntando-se a eles.

* * *

Reunião dos monitores. Novamente. Estava sentada de frente para a monitora Lufa-Lufa com quem conversar. Conforme Hermione falava era impossível não concordar com o que ela disse. Hermione era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de se sentir importante. Ainda que não fosse. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, voltando a prestar atenção no que a garota dizia. Os sonserinos chegaram atrasados e mais uma vez vou Greengrass a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Granger, – disse com um suspiro cansado – em nome de Merlim, o que te deu na cabeça pra convocar essa reunião? Sim, porque eu não vejo nenhum monstro ou trasgo de 5 cabeças ameaçando os alunos pelos corredores, então...

- Eu convoquei essa reunião, _Dafne_, porque o que acontece entre as paredes desse castelo é de nossa responsabilidade, e por isso devemos discutir. Estou cansada de andar por aí e ver casais fugindo e se escondendo. Isso é inadmissível.

- Então você vê casais namorando por aí...?– Hermione afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.- Tenho uma pergunta pra você Hermione, e acho que meus colegas irão concordar – disse **Nate **Van der Belt, da Corvinal, olhando para os colegas ao redor, como se para confirmar o que dizia. – E daí? – Hermione ficou chocada. Draco Malfoy deu um risinho sarcástico.

- C-como assim, e daí? Isso aqui é uma escola, e não uma espécie de Prostíbulo ou coisa assim. E-eu...

- Sim, mas no que isso interfere? Por que os casais que você diz que vê por aí te incomodam tanto, Granger? Potter não consegue satisfazê-la? – foi a vez de Malfoy destilar seu veneno. Gina se remexeu na cadeira com a ideia de Harry e Hermione ficando íntimos desse jeito.

- Como assim, "no que isso interfere"? Não queremos ver adolescentes bruxas ficando grávidas durante sua estadia e Hogwarts não é mesmo? Além do mais...

Foi um rolar de olhos geral na sala dos monitores. Talvez Hermione devesse ter trocado "Hogwarts, uma história" por um livro de educação sexual para pré-adolescentes em algum ponto da vida.

- Grávidas? Grávidas? Granger, eu não sei como é no seu mundo, mas bruxas não ficam grávidas à menos que queiram. Existem poções, okay? Feitiços. – Greengrass disse num tom indignado. Hermione parecia encabulada, as bochechas rosadas. Dafne rolou os olhos novamente. – Vamos embora.

Aos poucos todos os alunos foram deixando a sala. Sabia que quase todos ali iriam se divertir enquanto Hermione procurava sobre feitiços contraceptivos na Biblioteca, e que ela provavelmente seria a piada da festa. Quase se sentiu mal por ela. Até que se lembrou o motivo de sua preocupação em engravidar. Ela tinha um namorado agora, não é mesmo? Gina lembrava-se muito bem quem era. Aquela confusão de pensamentos invadindo sua cabeça novamente. Hermione que ficasse com seus problemas. Foi para a Casa dos Gritos decidida a beber pra esquecer.


	3. Inimizades

Desculpa a demora, espero que gostem. Action virá no próximo capítulo. Obrigada aos lindos que e mandaram Review. Nada faz uma autora de primeiríssima viagem como eu mais feliz.

* * *

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça gigante. Levou um segundo a mais para reconhecer o dormitório à sua volta. Sentia um mal estar no estômago e a claridade irritava seus olhos. Não estava doente. Estava de ressaca. Resolveu tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa. As colegas já haviam acordado e ido tomar café, mas a ideia de comer era algo em que Gina só poderia lembrar mais tarde.

Tomou um longo banho antes de descer. Parecia um pouco menos acabada agora do que quando acordara. Lembrava-se muito pouco da noite anterior. Na verdade, as únicas recordações que tinha vinham em flashes. Conforme descia as escadas para o Salão Principal, algumas pessoas que não conhecia a cumprimentavam.

- Hey, Weasley. – Um casal da Corvinal a cumprimentara. Sabia quem eram, mas nunca tinha falado com nenhum deles.

- Weasley, a alma da festa. – Um garoto Lufa-Lufa que aparentava ser mais velho disse sorrindo quando passou por ela.

- Hey, Weasley. Continua animada? – Leonel Hawkings, batedor e monitor da Sonserina, tinha de fato _parado _para falar com ela.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ora, não se lembra da noite passada? – Leonel riu ao ver a expressão da Grifinória. – Sério? Você dançou em cima da mesa, Weasley.

- Em cima da mesa? – Gina começava a ficar ruborizada.

- É. E deu um banho de hidromel em todo mundo. Sério, Weasley, você tava _muito louca. _Não que alguém ali estivesse sóbrio, mas é que você devia ser a mais animada. Creevey queria que você tirasse a roupa em um momento. – Os olhos da ruiva de arregalaram e ela adquiriu uma coloração rubra.

- Eu não fiz isso, fiz?

- Relaxa ruiva, você não fez nada demais. Se a gente soubesse que você era assim já teríamos te chamado pras festas antes. Bom, tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde.

* * *

A semana passou voando, e já era sexta-feira. Acordou cedo e tomou um longo banho. Sentia-se cansada o tempo todo ultimamente. Sabia que isso tinha a ver com Harry, mas evitava pensar no assunto tanto quanto podia. Ocupava-se com seus trabalhos e estudos e passava quase todo seu tempo livre na biblioteca. Até mesmo fora até aquela festa estúpida, e enchera a casa tentando evitar os próprios pensamentos. Foi interrompida em seu começo de reflexão pelas batidas na porta. As outras garotas deviam querer tomar banho também. Cobriu-se com a toalha e passou por Jenny, murmurando-lhe um "bom dia". Desenrolou a toalha dos cabelos e fitou-se no espelho da escrivaninha. Não se lembrava quando havia sido a ultima vez que analisara sua aparência desta forma. Perdera a vaidade que tinha durante o ano passado, substituindo revistas de beleza por livros de poções. A sua frente estava uma garota baixa, com o rosto e o colo salpicados por sardas. Manchas arroxeadas sombreavam seus olhos. O cabelo perdera o corte e estava ressecado e sem brilho. Os lábios secos. A única coisa que continuava a mesma eram os olhos amendoados, com o brilho melancólico que ostentavam desde que tinha onze anos. Sabia que seguiriam assim durante um bom tempo ainda, mas faria o possível para mudar o resto. Terminou de se vestir e arrumou seu material, seguindo para o café da manhã antes mesmo das amigas ficarem prontas.

Distinguiu a figura de Rony sentado no tapete em frente à lareira. Ao seu lado estava sentada uma garota que Gina deduziu ser Lilá. Beijavam-se de uma forma um tanto... apaixonada. Gina achou melhor desviar o olhar. Encontrou Hermione fitando-os com certa indignação no rosto. Harry beijou a namorada e veio em direção a ela. Por um instante pensou em dar-lhe as costas e subir para seu dormitório, mas o sorriso no rosto do garoto a fez estacar no lugar.

- Oi Gina, como vai?

- Bem, Harry, e você?

- Estou bem. Queria avisar que teremos treino depois das aulas da Tarde. O Clima está ameno e eu queria passar algumas novas jogadas para o jogo contra a Sonserina. Vi isso em um jogo do Chudley Cannons. Um artilheiro rouba a bola e quando o time adversário vem para cima ele faz um _twist_ duplo e lança a bola para outro jogador... – Harry gesticulava e seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação. Era óbvio que adorava Quadribol assim como ela, mas a conversa, que em outra situação seria agradável, a estava deixando desconfortável. Hermione lançando olhares enviesados para os dois do canto do salão era uma grande contribuição. Arrumava a saia e mexia no cabelo inquieta, evitando olhar Harry nos olhos, em parte por meio de se perder neles e sonhar com coisas que não se tornariam realidade. -... que faz uma diagonal extremamente veloz rumo ao chão, parando com uma finta e subindo verticalmente em direção ao gol. Eu sei que Demelza tem trauma de fintas por causa daquela vez em que sua vassoura quebrou então eu pensei que você pudesse fazer. Os artilheiros da Sonserina ficariam com a cara no chão... – A voz de Harry foi morrendo conforme percebia que Gina não estava prestando total atenção. Estranhou, pois Gina sempre gostou de conversar sobre quadribol, e adorava manobras perigosas. Sabia muito sobre o assunto, mais do que muitos garotos. Harry gostava de conversar com ela. A garota parecia incomodada com alguma coisa, no entanto. Voltou a falar, chamando a atenção da ruiva a sua frente. – Rony parece estar melhor não é mesmo? – um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seu rosto. Viu Gina encarar seus olhos, depois sua boca, e por fim Rony.

- É. Talvez ele esteja. – Fora evasiva e Harry achou que a garota parecia pensativa. – Não significa, porém, que ele já tenha superado. – disse baixo, mais para si mesma. – De qualquer forma, tenho que ir. Vejo você no treino, sim?

Saiu pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Hoje era o dia de entrega do trabalho do Snape e ia ganhar muitos Galeões. Já tinha entregado alguns, mas ainda tinha que achar Crab e Goyle no castelo. É claro que a pesquisa dos dois não renderia a nota máxima como as demais que Gina fizera, mas mesmo Snape, em seu favoritismo, não poderia acreditar que as maiores toupeiras da Sonserina viraram mestres em poções de um dia para o outro. Ainda assim Crab e Goyle ficaram felizes com o E- e A+*** **que tirariam e a garota cobrou um bom preço por eles. Sábado teria visita a Hogsmead e Gina pretendia finalmente comprar sua vassoura. Talvez ainda sobrasse algum dinheiro para um novo par de sapatos.

Estava quase nas masmorras quando avistou uma de suas clientes, Polyana Flink, quintanista da casa das Serpentes. A pele morena tinha perdido todo o brilho e o rosto bonito tinha agora olheiras. O cabelo, cujos cachos vistosos eram motivo de grande inveja entre as garotas, estava preso em um coque desajeitado. Polyana tinha perdido a Avó no fim de semana, e pelo visto era muito ligada a ela.

- Oi. - a garota a encarou com um sorriso fraco. Muito embora fossem de casas rivais, Polyana sempre havia sido muito educada com ela durante as aulas que tinham juntas. – Eu soube o que aconteceu. Sinto muito.

- Obrigada. – disse numa voz suave, oferecendo-lhe o mesmo sorriso fraco de antes. Gina retribuiu.

- Bom, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas nós alunos do Quinto temos alguns trabalhos para entregar essa semana... – A garota pareceu pensar. Tinha acabado de perder a Avó, é claro que trabalhos escolares não estavam entre suas maiores preocupações, mesmo que valessem 1/3 da nota no semestre. – Então, você tinha encomendado o de Fetiços de mim, já estava pago. – disse tirando um pergaminho miniaturizado da pequena bolsa que levava em seu ombro.

- Oh, sim, tínhamos um trabalho de Transfiguração também, né? Com tudo o que aconteceu eu acabei me esquecendo. McGonagal vai em matar, ela pediu isso há uns dois meses.

- Eu imaginei que você estaria ocupada, então tomei a liberdade de fazer para você. Tome, aqui está. – disse estendendo-lhe as duas miniaturas. Polyana sorriu para ela.

- Oh, obrigada, Gina. Quanto eu lhe devo?

- Não. Nada. É por minha conta. – Gina avistou Hermione vindo pelo corredor em sua direçã pareceu perceber também.

- Obrigada, Gina, você é um amor. –disse parecendo realmente agradecida, apertando-lhe a mão de leve. E indo embora no exato momento em que Hermione chegava.

- Hey, Gina. – Observou perplexa a figura da Sonserina indo embora. – O que você e Flink estavam falando?

Gina sentiu-se ultrajada. Que ela pensava que era para perguntar sobre o que falava, ou com quem? Procurou acalmar-se antes de responder. Tentava tratar a garota como a amiga que costumava ser.

- Nada demais – Hermione não pareceu satisfeita com a resposta evasiva. - Você queria falar comigo?

- Oh, sim. Na verdade sim. – Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que a garota prosseguisse. – Eu estou meio preocupada com o Rony. Ele tem sofrido certo assédio de algumas garotas ultimamente, e isso parece estar afetando sua personalidade, seu caráter, sabe? – Gina apresentou-lhe uma expressão cética. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Quando viu a Grifinória andando pelo corredor pensou que ela iria a repreender por ter falado com Harry e mandá-la ficar longe dele. A possibilidade lhe parecia tentadora agora. - Você mesma viu ele e Lilá no Salão Comunal. Eu quero dizer, Rony nunca foi assim...

- Hermione, meu irmão é bonito, popular, joga pelo time de Quadribol. É natural que as garotas se interessem por ele. Não vejo por quê...

- Sim Ginny, mas que tipo de garota? Quero dizer, eu não me oporia ao fato de Rony se envolver com uma menina correta... sabe? Respeitável. Agora..

- Hermione, Lilá não é nenhuma vadia, okay? Na verdade ela é um amor de pessoa e nunca vi nenhuma garota fazer tão bem a ele quanto ela. – Não pôde controlar o tom de voz enquanto despejava as palavras em cima da garota. A indireta implícita. Como ela podia ser tão mesquinha? Não queria ficar com Rony, mas também não queria que ele ficasse com mais ninguém. Então tinha sido por isso que ela escondera tudo de seu irmão. Queria ter Harry e Rony as seus pés. Vadia. – Além do mais, não creio que o assédio que meu irmão sofre seja da conta de ninguém além da namorada dele. – Hermione ficou quieta. Observou que alguns dos alunos haviam parado para observar a discussão. Foi embora antes que o Papelão se tornasse maior ainda.

Lembrou-se de que era sexta-feira. E sexta-feira era sinônimo de aula do seboso. Mais uma vez haveria atividade, e mais uma vez teria o dilema de com quem faria dupla. Estava cansada daquilo. Graças ao bom e caridoso Merlim Snape gostava dela, e graças a um milagre das Fadas Gina só teria mais dois anos de aulas de poções. Quando Snape chegou, Gina já estava acomodada e uma carteira. Parvati sentada a seu lado. O professor falava algo sobre notas injustas e alunos se aproveitando dos outros. Decidiu que de agora em diante as duplas seriam formadas por ele de acordo com as notas. Deu adeus à ilusão de ter Parvati como colega. Foi arranjando as duplas de acordo com as notas, começando pelas piores. Crab e Goyle, Rony e Simas, Harry e Dino... No final, sobraram apenas ela, Hermione, Parkinson e Malfoy.

Gina olhou Pansy exasperada. Ainda que não fosse o ideal, a garota era sua melhor opção. Odiava Malfoy com todas as suas forças e se negava a cooperar com Hermione e sua arrogância durante o resto do ano. Parkinson olhava de Snape para Granger enquanto uma expressão de desgosto tomava seu rosto.

- Na verdade, - falou, atraindo os olhares dos quatro – Pansy e nos damos muito bem.- Parkinson a encarou como se fosse algum tipo de extraterrestre. - E trabalhamos muito bem juntas, sabe? Já fizemos dupla uma vez e nossa poção ficou excelente, não é mesmo, Pansy? – Após um momento de hesitação, Pansy aderiu ao jogo.

- S-sim. O Sr. nos deu um "Ótimo". Além disso, somos muito amigas – disse, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Gina e sorrindo amarelo para o professor.

- Muito bem então. – Snape parecia confuso, acompanhado por todos os estudantes. – Srta. Parkinson fará par com Srta. Weasley, e Srta. Granger com o Sr. Malfoy. Hermione e Malfoy protestaram, mas Snape ignorou-os prontamente. Viu Pankinson sussurrar um "Me desculpe" para Malfoy enquanto se ajeitavam em seus lugares.

* * *

Acordara com os primeiros raios de Sol. Na verdade mal conseguira dormir pensando sobre tudo o que acontecera recentemente. Ainda não tinha conseguido digerir o fato de seu melhor amigo e a garota da sua vida estarem namorando. Perguntava-se há quanto tempo estavam juntos. Seria desde as últimas férias, que passaram na Toca? Há quanto tempo Harry a desejava? Há quanto tempo ela olhava pra ele daquela fora? Nunca tinha percebido a forma carinhosa como ela o tratava. Para ele tinham sempre sido amigos. Mas desde quando esse sentimento estaria lá? Revirou-se na cama mais uma vez. Estava mal quando Lilá apareceu na sua vida daquela maneira. Comparava-se a Harry e compreendia porque Hermione tinha preferido ele. Afinal ele era pobre, burro e sua família era malvista pelos bruxos mais tradicionais, enquanto Harry era rico, heroico e famoso. Perguntava-se se alguma garota no mundo ia preferir a ele, com todas suas sardas, seu jeito desengonçado por causa do tamanho, seu cabelo ruivo e seu uniforme que passara por todos os seus irmãos antes de chegar a ele. De repente Lilá entrava em sua vida com todos os seus sorrisos dizendo tudo o que Rony precisava ouvir. Era feminina, delicada e extremamente carinhosa. Iam ver o pôr-do-sol nos jardins e ela acariciava seus cabelos enquanto ele se perdia em pensamentos. Já tinha beijado outras garotas antes na vila onde morava, mas nunca houve sentimento com nenhuma delas. Lilá o abraçava com seu corpo quente e susurrava juras de amor no seu ouvido. Rony tentava se controlar, mas ela o beijava de forma apaixonada, suspirando e arranhando seu peito com as unhas cor de rosa. Era bonita de uma forma tradicional, quase árcade. O corpo pequeno parecia pedir para ser protegido e o sangue dele fervia com os olhares lascivos que os outros caras lançavam quando ela passava. Ainda assim seus olhos claros só brilhavam pra ele. Era o total oposto de Hermione. E esse era exatamente o problema.

Rony achava sua namorada absolutamente adorável. Os cachos loiros sempre estavam presos em uma fita colorida. As bochechas rosadas. O sorriso aberto. Os lábios cheios. A cintura fina. Os seios pequenos. Seu corpo pegava fogo toda vez que ela o beijava daquela forma apaixonada, os olhos cheios de carinho. Sentia vontade de tê-la em cada canto daquele castelo, mas simplesmente não poderia usá-la daquela forma. Não poderia fazer amor com Lilá enquanto não a amasse de fato. Sentia-se mal em relação à garota e não entendia por que não podia simplesmente se apaixonar por ela quando ela seria perfeita para ele. Sabia, porém, que sexo era algo muito importante para garotas como ela e por isso era sempre ele que rompia o contato quando estavam sozinhos em alguma sala de aula vazia, mesmo que isso lhe custasse todo o autocontrole que podia reunir. A loira pareceu perceber esse comportamento de Rony, mas estava interpretando da forma errada. Passara a sorrir menos e sempre olhar seu reflexo nos vitrais do castelo quando estavam juntos. Perguntara-lhe uma ou duas vezes se ele achava que estava gorda ou se seu cabelo estava feio. Rony sentia-se um monstro. Gostaria que ela soubesse como ele a desejava, como o deixava maluco e quantos banhos frios tomava por semana, mas não poderia dizer isso a ela. Como iria explicar por que não queria levá-la pra cama?

Para piorar tudo, Harry e Hermione tinham encarado seu namoro com Lilá como um aceno de que tinha esquecido tudo o que sentia pela amiga, não se importando mais em se beijar e dar claras demonstrações de afeto em sua frente. Sentia o sangue ferver e vontade de partir para cima de Harry toda vez que via os dois se beijando. Às vezes tinha sonhos em que trocava de lugar com o amigo, beijando Hermione e sendo beijado de volta, com o mesmo desejo que os dois tinham quando faziam o mesmo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Era uma questão de tempo até Lilá perceber o que de fato estava acontecendo de verdade. Não sabia o que fazer. Temia a reação. Não queria que a garota perdesse o jeito de menina e o sorriso fácil. O brilho dos olhos. Iria protegê-la o quanto ainda pudesse. Passaria a elogiá-la mais e talvez inventasse alguma história a respeito de não transar antes do casamento para explicar sua ausência como homem no relacionamento dos dois.

Desceu para o café tentando se convencer de era, de fato, um bom plano. Encontrou a fonte de sua insônia sentada em um dos sofás perto da lareira, ajeitando o cabelo nervosamente enquanto conversava com Parvati e Demelza. Sentiu seu sangue pulsar enquanto a olhava de longe. Usava uma meia calça cor-de-rosa por baixo da saia do uniforme e fitas lilás no cabelo. Havia um anel de coração no braço cheio de pulseiras coloridas e um cinto de lacinho destacava sua cintura fina. Como podia sentir-se insegura? Seria capaz de levar qualquer homem à loucura com aquele jeito de menina. Parvati a cutucou e ela sorriu para o namorado a observando no canto da sala, com as mãos nos bolsos. Deu um tchauzinho para as amigas antes de levantar-se e pegar sua bolsa. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela andava em direção a ele.

- Por que você não foi falar comigo? Sabe que as meninas não iriam se importar.

- Estava só te admirando. Você está linda – a garota sorria, os cachos dourados emoldurando seu rosto. Beijou-lhe a bochecha antes de abraçá-la pelo ombro e começar a andar. Lilá estacou e puxou-o para um beijo, que ele aprofundou antes que pudesse pensar. As mãos, que pareciam enormes em relação às dela, apertavam sua cintura. Estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar perto dela. Ouviu-a suspirar baixinho e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Colou o corpo dela ao seu. Tentava racionar, mas o sangue parecia ter sumido de seu cérebro. Parou abruptamente segurando Lilá pelos ombros.

- É melhor pararmos, meu anjo. – viu o brilho fugir de seus olhos. – Estamos no meio do Salão Comunal. - Lilá segurou-lhe a mão e seguiu sem dizer nada. Sabia o que ela estava pensando. Soltou sua mão para passar o braço em torno de sua cintura, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Sentia vontade de gritar.

Tentou introduzir o assunto do casamento durante o café da manhã, mas era difícil convencer alguém quando você mesmo não acredita em uma só palavra dos que está falando. Ainda assim Rony deu se melhor. Lilá pareceu cética num primeiro momento, mais depois achou bonitinho. Ainda parecia um pouco duvidosa, mas Rony iria terminar de convencê-la. A maioria dos professores já havia ido para suas salas. Estava na hora do correio, e logo o bando de corujas invadiu o Salão principal. Junto com Milky, a coruja-da-neve de Lilá, estava uma edição do profeta diário e um outro pergaminho, que Rony reconheceu como sendo aquele jornal estúpido cheio de fofocas sobre relacionamentos e as roupas das garotas. Sentiu-se desconfortável. A namorada lia as manchetes do Profeta Diário rapidamente. Marcou as páginas que lhe interessavam para ler depois e começou a fazer o mesmo com o jornal de fofocas, até que algo prendeu sua atenção. Viu as sobrancelhas bem cuidadas se franzirem enquanto lia. Uma coloração avermelhada invadindo seu rosto. Amassou o pergaminho e o jogou na mesa, bebendo seu suco de abóbora e respirando fundo. Rony o desamassou e começou a ler.

"_Bom dia queridos leitores. A semana foi cheia mas trabalhamos para dar o melhor da informação para vocês. Após se desiludir com Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley se envolveu com Lilá Brown, queridinha do sexto ano da Grifinória_.". Logo abaixo havia uma foto dele e Lilá nos jardins, olhando-se nos olhos com as testas coladas e sorrindo. Em seguida as figuras na foto se beijavam. Rony sorriu. "_Há de se convir que formam um casal bonito, arrancando suspiros de ambos os sexos. Mas aparentemente nem todos estão satisfeitos, como mostra esse diálogo curto e grosso que um de nossos informantes presenciou entre a Caçula dos Weasley e a namorada de Harry Potter:_

– _Eu estou meio preocupada com o Rony. Ele tem sofrido certo assédio de algumas garotas ultimamente, e isso parece estar afetando sua personalidade, seu caráter, sabe? Você mesma viu ele e Lilá no Salão Comunal. Eu quero dizer, Rony nunca foi assim..._

_- Hermione, meu irmão é bonito, popular, joga pelo time de Quadribol. É natural que as garotas se interessem por ele. Não vejo por quê..._

_- Sim Ginny, mas que tipo de garota? Quero dizer, eu não me oporia ao fato de Rony se envolver com uma menina correta... sabe? Respeitável. Agora.._

_- Hermione, Lilá não é nenhuma vadia, okay? Na verdade ela é um amor de pessoa e nunca vi nenhuma garota fazer tão bem a ele quanto ela. Além do mais, não creio que o assédio que meu irmão sofre seja da conta de ninguém além da namorada dele"._

Terminava de ler, com os olhos arregalados, quando Lilá arrancou-lhe o jornal das mãos e saiu andando em passos firmes em direção ao portal do Salão. Hermione acabava de entrar com Harry a seu lado. Correu atrás da namorada.

- Você tem um problema comigo Granger? – Nunca tinha visto a namorada doce e carinhosa nervosa daquele jeito. Seus olhos faiscavam e parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria de fato bater em Hermione, que parecia confusa. – Quer dizer então que eu não sou respeitável?

- Quem te disse isso? Gina te contou? – Hermione parecia irritada e Harry olhava pra ela perplexo. Viu a irmã assistir a cena desgostosa.

- Quem é a vadia aqui, hein, Granger? Quem é que dava em cima do Rony e do Harry _ao mesmo tempo _e agora quer cuidar da vida do meu namorado? Sua vaca ridícula. – Abaixou o tom de voz, incutindo desdém em cada sílaba.- Não tenho culpa se Potter não consegue te satisfazer, e aliás, eu o entendo. – Olhou-a da cabeça aos pés. – Você deveria fazer uma poção para ajudá-lo ou...

- Ora sua vagabunda...

Lilá a empurrou e alcançou a varinha. Estava pronta para azará-la mas Rony a segurou. Hermione lançou-lhe um feitiço, que Rony defendeu com a própria varinha.

- Já chega, né, Hermione? Eu não vou admitir que você fale com Lilá desta maneira, então simplesmente saia daqui...

- Quem não pode falar com Hermione dessa maneira é você, Rony. – Harry prostrou-se a frente da namorada, desafiando o amigo.

- Fique então com sua namorada perfeita, Harry. Só espero que você saiba tudo o que ela faz quando você não está por perto. – dizendo isso, Lilá atirou o jornal da direção de Harry e saiu andando. Rony foi atrás dela. Virava o terceiro corredor seguido sem que pudesse alcançar a namorada e já estava para perder o fôlego.

- Lilá, me espera.

A garota se virou para ele com a mesma raiva que destinava a Hermione a poucos segundos atrás. Abriu a porta de uma das salas e esperou ele entrar, lançando pelo menos três feitiços antes de voltar-se a ele, que estava apoiado em uma das carteiras empoeiradas.

- O que você acha de tudo isso? – Lilá a perguntava brava, como se aquilo fosse culpa dele.

- Como assim, o que eu acho?

- O que você acha dessa preocupação da vagabunda da Granger em relação à sua vida amorosa? É isso o que você quer?Se juntar a ela? Por que se for saia por aquela porta agora e não cruze meu caminho nunca mais.

Rony sorriu antes de andar até ela, que empurrava suas mãos fugindo de seu toque. Lilá estava apenas com ciúmes. E com motivo, na verdade, mas não a deixaria saber disso. Aliás, faria de tudo para convencê-la do contrário. Hermione estava com Harry agora e não era uma discussãozinha estúpida que mudaria isso. Olhou nos olhos da namorada, que estava a beira das lágrimas. Não suportava ser o motivo de ela chorar.

- Lilá, eu admito que tinha uma queda por ela, você sabe disso, mas passou. Foi antes de você. Foi antes de eu te conhecer melhor, amor. Foi antes de eu me apaixonar por você. – Rony engoliu em seco ao mentir para a garota, mas se isso a faria sentir melhor consigo mesma, valia a pena. Aproximou-se ainda mais, buscando sua boca, mas ela virou o rosto. Rony aproveitou para distribuir beijos em seu pescoço. Sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido. A voz rouca. – Antes de sentir seu gosto, de te abraçar. – Abraçou a garota, apoiando as mãos na curva de sua cintura. Lilá não o abraçava de volta, mas tinha os olhos fechados enquanto ele deslizava uma das mãos por seu cabelo. Enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando fortemente o perfume Lavanda, a barba por fazer arranhando a pele delicada da garota. – Antes de sentir seu cheiro. – Lilá suspirou. Encarou a oportunidade pare segurar seu rosto. A garota finalmente se rendeu. Lambeu os lábios vermelhos antes de invadir sua boca com a língua. Ditava o ritmo do beijo tentando ser carinhoso. A namorada suspirava, e passou a segurar de leve o colarinho de sua camisa. Rony acariciava o cabelo macio de Lilá e distribuía beijos por seu rosto e pescoço. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, e Lilá parecia melhor quando chegaram na segunda aula. Rony se perguntou quanto tempo aquela felicidade iria durar.

* * *

Estava ansiosa para o treino esta tarde. Era o primeiro em que poderia usar sua nova Nimbus 202. Comprara no fim de semana em Hogsmead. Jenny mostrou-lhe uma espécie de loja de brechó onde pagara menos da metade do que esperava pela vassoura em perfeito estado. Provavelmente vendida por algum riquinho mimado como Malfoy, que precisa ter o ultimo modelo sempre. Na seção de Quadribol achara ainda algumas novas proteções antibalaço. Jenny a convenceu a comprar alguns vestidos. Gina pensou como era bom ter seu próprio dinheiro.

Seguia pelo corredor paralelo em direção ao campo quando encontrou Malfoy. As calças claras e justas eram similares às suas, bem como as proteções marrons, mas a camisa verde parecia muito maior do que sua vermelha. Não entendeu por que ele estava vestindo o uniforme de jogo, talvez estivesse voltando do campo de quadribol, mas obviamente traria problemas para ela.

- Heey, Weasley, aonde pensa que vai? – Gina o encarou cética. Lançou um olhar às próprias roupas e à vassoura, e depois a ele. Seguindo sem dizer mais nada. Viu aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico tomar conta de seus lábios enquanto a acompanhava em sua caminhada. – Você não me respondeu, _Weasel._

- Realmente achei que você fosse capaz de concluir sozinho. O que o uniforme e a vassoura te sugerem, Malfoy? Acho que não estou indo para a biblioteca.

- Oh, eu sei o que o uniforme e a vassoura _sugerem_, apenas tenho certa dificuldade em acreditar. Se bem que agora Potter é o capitão. Claro. Essa é a única maneira de você conseguir entrar para um time que não seja 'os dez mais pobres de Londres' – ser privilegiada pelo namorado. Oh... espere. – Malfoy levou a mão ao queixo como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo. A menção do namoro de Harry com Hermione finalmente a fez parar. Poucas pessoas conseguiam tirá-la do sério como Malfoy.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Por que você não vai assustar garotinhas do primeiro ano para se sentir um pouco mais imponente? Não é isso que você faz ás quintas?

- Este é um hábito antigo. Na verdade, a última garotinha do primeiro ano que eu persegui foi você com seus cartões de dia dos namorados. – pôde-se sentir enrubescer. Malfoy ostentava o mesmo sorriso cínico de outrora. – Ultimamente tenho me dedicado mais a reflexões profundas, como por exemplo, você, Weasley. – a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha. - me pergunto como você deve se sentir vendo que todos os seus esforços para conquistar o testa rachada falharam. Até mesmo persegui-lo na aula de Snape você foi. Quero dizer, não se pode realmente culpar o Santo Potter por não se sentir atraído por isso. – Gina sentiu seu estômago revirar conforme os olhos acinzentados fitavam seu corpo em desdém. - Ele namorava Cho Chang não é mesmo? Por outro lado, a Sangue-Ruim não estabelece um nível muito alto de competição.

- Saia do meu caminho. – a ruiva disse, empurrando-o pelo ombro.

- Wow, Weasley. Você parece brava. Eu disse algo que te aborreceu? Talvez eu tenha tocado em alguma ferida. Me desculpe, sim? – Gina rolou os olhos. Malfoy podia ser muito infantil. – Aliás, tenho um presente pra você. – Observou-o tirar um pequeno embrulho retangular e estender-lhe. – Vamos, abra.

Vencida pelo cansaço, rasgou o papel verde. Era um porta-retrato. Dentro a foto de Harry e Hermione em um beijo quente. A mesma foto daquele jornal inútil. Sentiu-se tomada pela raiva.

- Ora, seu... – Lançou o porta retrato em direção a ele, com intenção de machucá-lo, Malfoy desviou a tempo. Ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando conforme o objeto se espatifava na parede.

- Gina, está tudo bem aqui?

Harry e Rony vinham em direção a ela e Malfoy. Decidiu ir embora antes que Harry visse o que a deixara tão irritada.

- Tudo ótimo. Vamos indo, sim? – Seguiu os dois lançando um último olhar a Malfoy, que sorria em direção a ela.

Alçaram voo e reuniram-se em volta de Harry para ouvir as instruções do treino. Era um fim de tarde agradável e pessoas de todas as casas se reuniam nas arquibancadas para assisti-los jogar. Sentado nos últimos degraus estava um grupo da Grifinória, composto em sua maioria por terceiroanistas. Hermione estava logo abaixo, sozinha com seu livro gigante. Desviou os olhos. Encontrou Malfoy sentado ao lado de Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Ele e o moreno pareciam entretidos numa conversa muito engraçada, cujo tópico devia ser ela, enquanto Pansy folheava uma revista e lançava olhares eventuais em direção ao jogo. Mais acima estavam alguns corvinais. Reconheceu um certo par de olhos azuis e sonhadores entre eles. Luna estava sentada entre Blair e Thiago, mas parecia alheia à conversa a sua volta. Acima dela estava Cho Chang. Olhou para a garota, as palavras de Malfoy ainda frescas em sua mente. O cabelo liso e negro escorria por seus ombros ganhando extremo destaque juto à camisa branca. O rosto de traços suaves e bonitos era realçado por um pouco de maquiagem. O corpo pequeno e curvilíneo parecia atrair os olhares dos garotos a sua volta e seus gestos eram extremamente delicados. Não pôde evitar a comparação ao olhar para si mesma. Odiou-se, mas teve que concordar com Malfoy. Talvez se ela fosse mais bonita Harry a teria olhado de forma diferente antes. Invejou a Corvinal e passou o resto do treino imaginando como seria ser ela.

* * *

Caso alguém não se lembre, as notas em Hogwarts são dividas em:

**O - **Ótimo

**E - **Excede Expectativas

**A - **Aceitável

**P - **Passável**  
**

**D - **Deplorável

**T - **Trasgo

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Capítulo novinho e mais agitado em breve.


End file.
